


Carol meets Bucky

by HeyEvilWoman



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gay, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, but adhd brain said this must be completed now, its almost 6am please forgive me for the quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyEvilWoman/pseuds/HeyEvilWoman
Summary: Carol meets Bucky. Drabble.Inspired by this tumblr post: https://cryoverkiltmilk.tumblr.com/post/636770681494945792
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Carol meets Bucky

“So what’s your story?”

Bucky looked up to see Carol looking at him intently, and just kind of gave her a noncommittal shrug.

“Aw, cmon. I’ve been here two weeks and you’ve hardly said a word. All I know is that you’ve got some broody past and you’re hooking up with America’s ass.”

He jolted, but she just laughed.

“It’s obvious mate. Literally everyone here knows. Anyway, how’d you end up here? I accept both full stories and abridged versions. You’re the only one left I don’t know.”

Bucky groaned, but acquiesced.

“Fine. I joined the military them supposedly died, ended up being brainwashed and fought for a bunch of bad guys for a while until I finally managed to remember who I was and became a superhero after I reunited with my best friend, who I’ve been in love with my entire life. Happy?”

She blinked.

“What?”

“You’re not going to fucking believe this.”


End file.
